The Will Of Your Creation
This is my first Creepypasta. Let me know what you think. I have many friends but I only know 2 who had a Nintendo Wii. One of theirs broke and the other got a WiiU so he sold his old Wii. I still have mine and have a lot of Miis on it. I never really created Mii's other than to represent my friends and family who play on it. Still their are a few I don't use. Some friends that moved away, a copy of my Mii, and a random character that I think was meant as a joke created by my Uncle. These characters are in the Mii Parade currently. Or that's what I thought. Two days ago I inserted Wii Sports and selected to do some bowling. Once their I noticed that their was a character I hadn't made. He looked like the basic skin but with long black hair, solid black eyes and an awkwardly placed nose. Hovering over it I saw it was called "Conscious" Thinking that it was a joke, I selected my character and started bowling. After about 5 rounds I wanted to try something. Early in the game I had found out that if you bowl the ball backwards, everyone jumps in a circle. However, I wanted to try and do the other bowling lane, where you bowl onto the lane of the person next to you and everybody laughs. So I did it but their was no laugh, instead a lone voice and an angry shout was heard and then the game continued. Puzzled, I threw the ball backwards to see what my audience was. But instead, I found no one. When the game resumed There wasn't any music chatter or other bowlers. Except one. The person on the opposite lane of where I threw the side lane bowled a strike. He then looked at me and spoke in a deep tone. How Could you? You created these people, you gave them life, yet you toy with them like their clay. I know what you've done. Kind of freaked out I exited the game and went to the Mii menu. I found the character and dragged him to the Mii parade. I dropped him in and followed him. But he wasn't running. Non-of them were. They were all looking at Conscious, who was looking at me. You control their thoughts and movements, you force them to stand in line, do what their told. In games they have broken bones, jumped into lava and fallen of buildings for you. They see you as their god but what do you do when you're done with them? Put them here, to run for eternity. No more Conscious pulled a sword out and swung it into the head of a mii. The mii's head was cut in two. The remainder of the mii's started running like they would in the mii parade but they just ran in a circle to be met with the blade of Conscious. I exited the mii parade and left the Mii channel but a voice ran out. Even worse, when you think that they are a lost cause you simply abandon them. I am the will of your creation and I will end you! I was suddenly sucked back into the Mii channel where I saw Conscious in the main screen. He was surrounded by dozens of Mii's lying on the ground, decapitated, cleaved in half or stabbed through the head. Conscious massacred every single one of them. He then looked at me. I've freed them from the will of you. Now you have no control over them. Conscious them pulled out a rock and threw it at the screen, suddenly a figure fell down, it was me. A mii that looked more like me that the one I created for me. He had a bloody mark on his head and was lying on the floor. Conscious walked over to it, picked it up and stared at the screen. And you think your a god. He plunged the sword into the mii's stomach again and again, blood spewing from the wound. I started to feel stomach pains, far worse than anything I have ever imagined. The room started to go black. Conscious dropped the now dead mii and stared at me one more time. I freed them and now I shall free my self. See you soon. Conscious stabbed his sword through his head and dropped through the ground. I saw him still looking at me with a smile on his face as if he enjoyed the though of death. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my Wii shutting it self off. Category:Creepypasta Category:Nintendo